


It ain’t nothing but noise

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot, farmer! Junksen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: A little backstory filler of how Emily came about changing jobs thanks to gentle nudge from her wife. (Pre Wyatt)





	It ain’t nothing but noise

It’s unbelievably hot up on the tractor, every inch of Aubrey’s body is tired and sweaty. She’d love nothing more than a cold beer and a hot shower. However the chores aren’t going to do themselves so she knows she has to plow on, literally. The only thing that keeps her from throwing in the towel on days like this is the thought of her gorgeous wife, who she knows will be waiting for her with that smile that always makes Aubrey melt just a little.

Knowing there is someone waiting for her once she finishes with work is a new and exhilarating experience for Aubrey. It makes her want to work harder and faster than she has ever worked before. Emily is so much more than just her wife, she’s her best friend and she balances out Aubrey’s crazy. 

Aubrey honestly thought the fact that they got married so quickly would blow up in their faces and they would discover little flaws and quirks that would cause fights and disagreements and would eventually be the cause for the demise of their relationship. It’s been a year and so far nothing can be further from the truth. They do have their disputes, mostly over the amount of animals Emily feels they need versus Aubrey’s more realistic approach to how hard farm life is without an extra twenty or so animals to look after.

Aubrey can barely contain herself when she hears Samson’s incessant barking, signaling that Emily is out on the porch(most likely on the porch swing) waiting for her to be done for the day. 

Once the row she is plowing is complete Aubrey shuts the tractor down and hops off. Normally she would ride her beloved horse from the field to the house. She loves riding Adelaide, but today she wants to walk. She needs the few extra minutes to clear her mind so she can discuss a few things with her wife. 

Aubrey has known for quite some time that Emily isn’t exactly happy with her job as a barmaid. She never complains, because that’s just Emily’s way…too nice for her own good as far as Aubrey is concerned. 

Tonight Aubrey is going to set her down and talk to her about pursuing her career as a teacher, it’s something she knows Em has dreamed about for years, and although money will be tight at first Emily’s happiness is worth more to Aubrey than all of the money in the world. They’ll manage, her crops are doing good right now and if she has to sell a few of her things while they settle in, she’ll gladly do that too.

As Aubrey’s long legs carry her the final few yards from the barn to the house, Emily looks up from the book she’s reading and greets her wife with that beautiful smile. Aubrey returns it, thanking her lucky stars again that her life has been blessed by this beautiful creature. 

“Hiya darlin’.” Aubrey greets her as she removes her Stetson from her head and leans in to give her wife a kiss.

“Hi beautiful, how was it?” Emily asks after she returns Aubrey’s kiss, pointing her head towards the field.

“It went well, no issues today. How about you, how was your day?” Aubrey asks as she sits beside her wife and snuggles into her.

She used to not be able to make herself comfortable until she cleaned the dirt and sweat off of herself, but Emily has convinced her that she loves Aubrey’s fresh from the field smell. While Aubrey thinks it’s strange she’s not going to complain. 

Emily sighs a contented sigh as she snuggles Aubrey right back. “Ehh work was work, nothing to write home about, nothing to complain about.” 

Aubrey can’t contain her eye roll at the typical Emily answer.

“Look darlin’, we need to talk.” Aubrey says as she takes Emily’s hand.

Emily visibly stiffens at those words, and Aubrey mentally kicks herself for using that phrase.

“It’s nothing like that I promise.” Aubrey reassures her wife, as she presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I’ve just been thinking that maybe it’s time for you to quit your job at the bar.”

Emily looks at her in shock, not quite sure what Aubrey’s thinking. They barely make do now, with two incomes. How would they get by on Aubrey’s paychecks alone? Besides, she knows being a barmaid isn’t the most glamorous of jobs, but it keeps the lights on. And she loves the farm and helping Aubrey, but the stay at home wife life, just isn’t for her. The monotony of it, would drive her insane. 

“Um babe, did you get too much sun out there today? I don’t want to quit my job, besides money is kind of important if we want to you know…survive.” Emily says getting more and more worked up as she talks. 

“I’m not explaining this right.” Aubrey says exasperated. “I want you to quit your job, so you can pursue your job as a teacher. I know it’s what you’ve always wanted to do.” 

Emily’s face goes from confusion, to shock, to pure happiness so fast Aubrey is afraid she’s going to get whiplash watching her. The squeal she lets out is one that has Aubrey pulling back and rubbing her ears.

“Are you serious right now? You can’t be serious. Babe I love you so much!” Emily says as she jumps up from the swing, causing Aubrey to fall forward, just barely catching herself before she face plants.

“Making you happy, makes me happy. Besides, if you were serious about starting a family, I don’t want you working in a bar.” Aubrey says as she wraps her arms around Emily and kisses the back of her neck, laughing when her wife moans and shivers.

“You really think this is a good idea right now?” Emily asks, trying to stay on topic. Knowing if Aubrey keeps kissing her, they’ll spend the rest of the night in bed, not speaking at all.

“I think if we wait for the”perfect” time, then it’ll never happen. There will never be a perfect time. If you want to be happy, you have to take risks.” Aubrey says, ready to be done with this conversation, so she can put her mouth to better use. 

“Alright, if you’re sure, I’ll turn in my notice tomorrow.” Emily says as a sun rivaling smile spreads across her face.

There really is no right time to put yourself first. If you want to be happy in life, sometimes you just have to close your eyes and take that leap. At least now, they have each other to lean on when life gets hard. And for them, that’s enough.


End file.
